Power Of A Woman
by xFaithfulSkyx
Summary: Tris Prior. 17 years old. Country Girl. Tobias Eaton. 18 years old. City Boy. Marcus is gone for the summer and Tobias is told to stay with Tris Prior on her farm. What will happen? I KNOW SUMMARY SUCKS.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS THIS IS MY FIRST DIVERGENT FANFICTION. THIS IDEA HAS BEEN FLOATING AROUND IN MY HEAD FOR A WHILE NOW. I HOPE YOU LIKE.**

**DISCLAIMER: NO I DON NOT OWN DIVERGENT(SIGH) OR TWO BLACK CADILLACS BY CARRIE UNDERWOOD.**

**CHAPTER 1: TROUBLE.**

Tris' pov:

_Two black Cadillacs driving in a slow parade  
Headlights shining bright in the middle of the day  
Ones for his wife,  
The other for the woman who loved him at night  
Two black Cadillacs meeting for the first time_

_And the preacher said he was a good man  
And his brother said he was a good friend  
But the women in the two black veils didn't bother to cry  
(Bye bye,bye bye)  
Yeah they took turns laying a rose down  
Threw a handful of dirt into the deep ground  
Hes not the only one who had a secret to hide  
Bye bye bye,bye bye bye_

I slammed my hand down on the clock that read 6:45am. I throw on some black sweats, a neon pink sports bra, and shove my feet into my cowboy boots. I stuff the ends of the sweats in the boots and walk to the barn. I stop at the feeding area and grab a white bucket and fill it with my horse feed. I walk around the stable and stop at all of the 5 stables and fill up the horses feed.

I have 2 horses: Poncho, he is an Appaloosa, a bay color with white spotting, he is 4 years old. My other horse is Faith. She is a beautiful bay Saddlebred. She has a darker bay towards her hooves, she is 5 years old. My horses are like my family. I know its harsh right? Not so much. My brother Caleb died. He was in a car accident with me. He was 18 at the time. We were driving to school. I was supposed to be driving, but I didn't feel like it. That's when it happened. The semi-truck ran a red light and smashed into the driver side. Caleb died two weeks later after being in a coma. I had a cut on the back of my head, a broken arm, broken leg, and a damaged family.

My mom was never the same after that. Who would? I didn't go to school for 2 weeks I couldn't. My mom threw herself into work. She then left us 5 months ago. My dad blamed me. Every night he yelled at me say it should've been me! I believed him. That's when the beatings started. First his hands, then feet, finally the belt. It hurts, but not as much as the scars do. I'll never be pretty, I'll never look like the other girls, and I'll always have these ugly scars on my body. I slowly walk over to the stable in the left corner that had 'Spirit' carved on the top. I walked into the stall and slowly moved my hand over the horses mane.

Spirit. Caleb's horse. He's a special Oldenburg. He's special because he's Calebs'. He's 5. I walk further into the stall and in the back, scratched into the wall is "Bea + Caleb = Siblings 4ever." I run my hand over the engraving and a small smile spread across my lips. I blink away tears as I remember the day we carved that there.

_~FLASHBACK~_

"_Caleb!" I yelled. My brother Caleb who is 14, comes rushing in. He immediately smiled as he saw what I had down. "I love it." He smiles at the name carved onto a thick piece of wood 'Spirit' it reads. "Really?" I smile my eyes twinkling. "Really. Lets hang it up." I nod and get him a metal pail. He carefully steps on it and balances himself. I hand him a nail and a hammer. He carefully hammers it into place. He steps down and we both laugh. It was straight, it tipped to the right a bit, but it was perfect._

_He took my hand and guided me around the new horse. He grabbed a rusty nail and began carving. I smiled and hugged him tightly. "I love you Caleb." He smiles and kisses my forehead. "I love you too, Bea." We break apart and mount on our horses._

_~FLASHBACK~_

I kiss Spirits nose and he snorts. I feel a part of Caleb is in his horse. "Beatrice!" My father yells. I quickly set the bucket down and rush towards the house. "Yes?" I ask timidly. "Go set up the guest room. Do you remember Marcus?" He asks I nod. "What was that I didn't hear you?" He cups a hand around his ear. "Yes, I remember him." I glance up. "Good, well he is going out of town for the summer so he will be staying here lending a hand. Now go get the room set up. And put so damn clothes on you whore." I walk up to the bed room and clean up the room.

Tobias' pov:

I glance up as my father sets the belt down. My back aches. I stand up. My legs shaky and wobbly. "Now listen, you will be staying at the Priors' for the summer. I don't trust you to stay here alone." He spits. He pushed me towards the car. Apparently he was eager to get me out of the house, because my bag is already packed. I carefully sit in the SUV avoiding leaning on my wounds. I sigh and look out the window_. 'Away for the summer? This could be a good thing right? Getting away from my dad.' _I look as we pull away from the city and I start seeing nothing. Literally nothing. Maybe a barn or two, but other than that nothing.

About an hour later we reach a bumpy dirt road, I see one of the classic red barns with white striping. I get out and the smell is terrible. I see a man about my father's height, but less muscular walk towards us. "Marcus." He says shaking my father's hand. "Andrew. This is my son Tobias." I shake the man's firm grip. "Beatrice!" The man screams. I hear feet running towards us. I look up towards the barn. I see a girl. Woman. Running towards us in black sweats, a tank top with a thin white jacket, and her sweats stuffed into cowboy boots. Her hair falls freely over her shoulder in waves. I catch her eyes, they are breath taking. They are grey with an ocean blue encircling the rims of her eyes.

She smiles and I realize I've been staring. I mentally smack myself. "Yes?" She asks. I notice her eyes cast downwards. "This is Marcus. His son Tobias." Her father says. She nods. "Beatrice, you are being extremely rude say hello." Her father's voice had a serious tone. "Uh… Sorry. Let me take you to your room." She grabs one of my bags and walks me into the house.

**HEY GUYS HOPE YOU LIKED ILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN BUT I HAVE TESTING THE REST OF THE WEEK AND WORK ON SATURDAY.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAY THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS ALREADY AND FOLLOWS AND FAVORITES SO THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPTER. I DON'T KNOW HOW SOON ILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE SO I DECIDED TO POST NOW SINCE I HAVE FINISHED STUDYING. ALSO LET ME KNOW WHAT I CAN DO TO IMPROVE MY STORY. BTW THIS STORY IS GOING TO SLOWLY INRODUCE 'FOURTRIS' I DON'T REALLY LIKE THE ONES WHERE RIGHT OFF THE BAT THEY ARE ALREADY SAYING "I LOVE YOU". JUST A HEADS UP.**

DISCLAIMER: Sadly I don't own Divergent or any of the songs in this chapter.

Tobias' pov:

I stood looking at my back in the mirror tracing over the new scars. I haven't even been here more than 5 hours and already I hate this place. So far I've set up my room. That's it. I hear a knock on the door and I pull my shirt down and go to open it. "Uh… dinner is ready." Beatrice stands outside the door. "Uh… okay." I step out into the hall closing the door behind me. I follow her to the kitchen and she sits quietly as her father makes a plate for himself. "Aren't you eating?" I dare to ask. "No. She was rude earlier and doesn't deserve to eat." Her father states. After dinner she immediately gets up and begins the dishes. "Here I'll help you." I say. She nods. I begin to wash dishes while she dries and puts away. She walks to the door. "Beatrice? Where are you going?" Her father asks. "To the barn. I'll only be a minute." She walks out.

Tris' pov:

I walk into the barn and I hear the horses making random snorting noises which make me giggle. I walk over to our newest horse. Caleb. No he doesn't have the same meaning as Spirit, but Caleb would be happy. I pull out my ipod and plug it into the speaker.

_Well it's a long way from Star, Mississippi  
To the big stage I'm singin' on tonight  
And sometimes the butterflies still get me  
When I'm in the spotlight_

I smile thinking about when we used to live in Mississippi. We moved because Natalie my…_mother _had to move her job here in Chicago. I take Spirit out of his stall and begin grooming him.

_And some people seem to think that I've changed  
That I'm different than I was back then  
But in my soul I know that I'm the same way  
That I've really always been_

I give him a big kiss between his eyes. He snorts and licks my face. "Eww." I smile and ruffle his forelock.

_Cause a Mississippi girl don't change her ways  
Just cause everybody knows her name  
Ain't bigheaded from a little bit of fame_

I smile brightly as I remember Caleb telling me that this song fits me perfectly. I didn't change my style when we moved. He did however, but if I'm being honest he changed for the better. He played on the football team, had a girlfriend Susan. God, he loved her. She would always giggle when his country accent slipped.

_I still like wearin' my old ball cap  
Ridin' my kids around piggy back  
They might know me all around the world  
But y'all I'm still a Mississippi girl_

I wish we never moved if we didn't maybe he wouldn't be dead right now. Maybe we would be riding our horses out in the pasture and go swimming in the creek. A silent tear slips down my cheek.

_Well I spent a few weeks in California  
They put my face on the big movie screen  
But that don't mean I've forgotten where I came from  
That's just me chasin' dreams, yeah_

_Cause a Mississippi girl don't change her ways  
Just cause everybody knows her name  
Ain't bigheaded from a little bit of fame_

_I still like wearin' my old ball cap  
Ridin' my kids around piggy back  
They might know me all around the world  
But y'all I'm still a Mississippi girl_

_Cause a Mississippi girl don't change her ways  
Just cause everybody knows her name  
Ain't bigheaded from a little bit of fame_

_I still like wearin' my old ball cap  
Ridin' my kids around piggy back  
They might know me all around this world  
But y'all I'm still a Mississippi girl_

_Mississippi girl  
Mississippi girl, Mississippi girl  
Mississippi girl_

Tobias' pov:

I walk out the door and hear music playing.

_Cause a Mississippi girl don't change her ways  
Just cause everybody knows her name  
Ain't bigheaded from a little bit of fame_

I smile. I walk into the barn and see Tris grooming a pure black horse with a white circle around its white eye. "Cause a Mississippi girl don't change her ways, just cause everybody knows her name, ain't bigheaded from a little bit of fame." She sings to the horse as he clomps his hoof on the ground. He nudged her hip pushing her back against me she made an "oomph" sound.

She turned around with clear shock on her face. "Oh hey?" She scratches her head. "Who is this?" I ask shoving my hands in my back pockets. "Oh… Spirit. His name is Spirit. He was my brothers he's an Oldenburg." She smiles proudly. I smile and nod. She smiles back. "Uh… let me show you around since you will be helping me." I nod and she walks in front of me. "This is Rain. She is an American Paint horse. She is-was-my mothers." She pats her head and moves down the stable. "This is Poncho. He's mine. He's an Appaloosa. This is Faith, also my horse. She's a Saddlebred. This is Caleb. We uhm… I got him for my brother after he passed away." She clears her throat. "He is also a Saddlebred." I look at her intently. "Your father doesn't have one?" I ask.

Tris' pov:

"Uhm… no. He never could ride one." I say pulling at my shirts collar. "Oh. I've never tried." He shrugs. "Listen, uhm… I have a rodeo Saturday, if you want to come, I can show you how to ride afterwards." I smile slightly. "Yea, that'd be great." He smiles. I nod and put Spirit back in the stable. I kiss them all between their eyes and say goodnight. "Beatrice!" My father yells. "We better go." I say.

**YAY! HOPE Y'ALL LIKE I PROMISE THE STORY WILL GET MORE INTERESTING AND THEY WILL GET INTO MORE OF THEIR LIVES. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE AT THE RODEO. BTW THE HORSES NAMES ARE ALL THE NAMES OF MY HORSES EXCEPT FOR CALEB. ALSO THE HORSE SPIRIT AND RAIN ARE FROM THAT VCR TAPE CALLED SPIRIT. (MY FAVORITE MOVIE) YES I NAMED MY HORSES AFTER A MOVIE. BUT REALLY SPIRIT, MY HORSE IS SO SPECIAL TO ME. I RECENTLY GOT SICK, BUT I ALWAYS MADE SURE TO CHECK ON HIM. ANYWAYS ONE NIGHT I FELL ASLEEP IN HIS STABLE AND HE PULLED HIS BLANKET OVER ME AND LAID DOWN. NOT LYING IT WAS PERFECT. ANYWAYS REVIEW **


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY I REALLY APRECIATE EVERYONE AND YOUR SUPPORT.**

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't and never will own Divergent or the songs.

Chapter 3: You're not innocent.

Tris' Pov;

I stand there in the kitchen watching the bacon sizzle in the pan. My back hurt, more scars. _Why can't he stop? I know it's my fault Caleb died, but can't he be my father? Is this his way of punishing me for my brother dying and mom leaving? _I'm interrupted from my thoughts as Tobias walks in. "Hey." He says leaning over the counter. I nod and continue staring at the bacon.

"Mmm… smells good." He sniffs the air thoroughly. "Thanks" I mumble. "So… are you ready for today?" I ask. He raises an eyebrow am me and I sigh. "Remember I have a rodeo, and then I'm going to teach you how to ride a horse." He smiles and nods. I smile back and hand him his plate. I make myself a plate and sit down. "Hey… uhm is it okay if I invite some of my friends to the rodeo?" He asks. I think about it for a moment and reply "Yea go ahead." He nods and takes out his phone. "Okay they are all coming." I nod and go wash our dishes.

"Christina, I'm so nervous. What if I hit a barrel and fall?" I explain to my best friend Christina. "Oh girl please. I've known you my entire life and at every rodeo you nail it." She smiles in the mirror as she French braids my hair back. "If there's anyone to worry about falling it's me." She laughs and I laugh along with her. We hear faint knocking on the door and I freeze. _What if it's my dad? _Christina opens the door and there stands Tobias. "Hey…Uhh… my friends are downstairs. Is it okay to let them in?" He scratches his neck nervously. "Yea, yea of course." He smiles and races down the stairs. "Okay now let's get you dressed." I groan loudly and Christina gets all girly and squeally.

Tobias' Pov:

I run down the stairs and open the door. "Ohmygod! I missed you babe!" Zeke shouts hugging me. I chuckle and hug the other. Uriah has a look of disgust on his face, Will looks like a lost puppy and Zeke is telling me random stories. "Seriously, Peter just dropped like a stone." I hear giggling behind me and we all turn our heads towards the stairs. "No way! I would pay to see that. What about Molly and Drew." Their feet finally come into view. "Molly looked ready to throw up and well, Drew ran to the bathroom." They come down the stairs laughing their heads off. Tris bends over clutching her stomach while the other girl sits on the last step in tears.

"Oh, hey." Tris says wiping her tears. "Hey. Uhhh… this is Uriah, Zeke, and Will." They all wave. "Oh sorry, I'm Tris and this is my friend Christina." They nod. "Okay well follow me. We just need to load up the horses." Tris beckons us to follow. "Hold up! Horses!?" She smiles and nods. We all carefully wait on the porch as she climbs into a Red Chevy with a white horse trailer behind it. Once she starts the truck we all hear funny snorting noises. We look and see 6 horses-5 of Tris' and 1 of Christinas'- on their back legs. She pulls the truck in front of us. She walks to the white fence that is keeping the horses in and Christina takes her horse by the reins and hops on riding it towards up. Tris does the same only she doesn't have a saddle.

"Okay so first we have to introduce you to my horse his name is Gage. He's a Colorado Ranger mix with Appaloosa." Christina says. She hops down and loads him up. "This is Poncho he's an Appaloosa." She smiles and rides him to the white trailer. "Okay hop in." She climbs to the driver's seat. "Can you even reach the pedals?" Will asks. She sends him a glare. "Well, we'll have to find out." Zeke and Uri laugh.

Tris' Pov:

We pull in the back of the rodeo ring and park. "There are chairs in the bed of the truck if you could get those and set them up." I say while unhooking the latch on the trailer. I let Christina get Gage. We walk back out and tie the horses up near the seats. I walk in the back and grab all of our saddles and other supplies. I set them on the stands and take a seat. "EWWW! Gross!" Uriah yells as Poncho licks his face. We all burst out laughing. Finally after we've all composed ourselves I speak. "Okay so basically there are 5 main events Barrel racing, Calf Roping, Bull riding, Steer Roping, and Steer Wrestling. Barrel racing is the last event. Christina will go fourth while I'm 2nd to last." They all nod we all sit there laughing about random things when a group walks up to us.

"Peter." I spit out his name. "Hey Tris. Hey Christina." He smiles and waves. "Don't 'hey' me" Christina snaps getting out of her chair. "Come on Chrissy what are you going to do?' Molly asks. "Do you want me to show you?" I hold Christina back. "Hey Tris, looks like you gained more weight." Drew speaks up. "Ah, you know what you're right she is." Peter says looking up and down my body. I subconsciously shiver. "Just get out of here." I say. "Fine, but I wouldn't get on your horse, you may break him." He laughs and walks away.

"I-I I'm going to get a drink." I say leaving quickly. I wipe my sweaty palms on my jeans and breathe in deeply. I walk into the bathroom and pull up my plaid shirt. I pinch my hip and I know I've gained weight, but I don't look bad, do i? I hear the announcers calling for Christina. Have I really been here that long? I race out of the bathroom and walk towards the guys. "You okay?" they ask. I nod and turn my attention to the barrels. She takes off, she clears barrel 1 and 2 finally three she tips it with her toe… 17.28 seconds. She looks at me and smiles. Finally so far I have to beat 13.22 and 15.88. Now it's my turn.

**HEY HOPE Y'ALL LIKE. JOPE IT DIDN'T SEEM TO RUSHED THIS CHAPTER BUT DINNER IS BEING MADE RIGHT NOW AND IM HUNGRY LOL.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY I REALLY APPERCIATE THE REVIEWS, I KNOW IM GETTING OBSESSED WITH THIS STORY. THIS CHAPTER WILL BE THE PART WHERE THEY FINALLY **_**LOOK **_**AT EACHOTHER.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or any songs. However, I did write the poems.

Tris' Pov:

My heart is racing as I mount Poncho. "Our next rider, Tris Prior and her horse Poncho." The buzzer sounded and Poncho took off headed straight towards the first barrel, we rounded it perfectly the second one we slowed a tad bit, but we passed as we did with the third. I gave him a pat and told him "Good Job" and kissed him. I look over at the time that reads 14. 22. Not first place, but I couldn't be happier. I trotted over to the group and they all clapped. I dismounted and hugged Christina. Tightly. "Great job." Uriah beams. "Thanks." My heart had finally slowed down. "Hey let's all go to the concession stands!" Christina says. "Yea I'll meet y'all there just need to load Poncho." They nod and walk away.

I begin to un-tack Poncho when I feel a presence behind me. I turn around and look up. I am met with beautiful piercing blue eyes; they carry me away like the ocean. I almost got lost in them, but quickly recovered. "Uh. Hey." I rubbed my neck. "You did well out there." He says. "Thanks." I smile.

Tobias' Pov:

I walk up behind her and she immediately turned around. Her hair is disheveled and there are dirt stains on her clothing, needless to say she's beautiful. She smiles; I get weak in the knees. "So, uh, is there a specific time to meet you for the lessons?" I ask nervously. "Oh, Yea. If you want we could start now." I nod. "Okay first I'm going to brush where the saddle should go." She takes off a blanket and begins brushing. "Now, you take this saddle pad and place it just above the withers." I raise an eyebrow and she laughs. There go my knees again. "It's this bump on his shoulders." I nod and place the blanket where she said. "Good now we take the stirrup and cinch and place them over the saddle, then place the saddle squarely on his back and leave about an inch of saddle pad on the withers." I nod and do as she explained. "This is heavier than I thought." She smiles and nods.

Finally after I saddle him up, she told me how to mount. "Okay I can do this." I said to myself. I put my foot in the stirrup and tried to get on but fell backwards. I heard someone burst out laughing behind me. "Are-you-okay?" She managed between laughs. "Yea I think so." I looked at her and she was bent over cracking up. I soon started laughing. I stand up. "You have hay all over your back." She tells me. I brush off my shirt. "Did I get it?" She shakes her and walks up behind me wiping away the hay. I involuntarily shiver.

"There you go." She shuffles away. "Why don't we get some food and tonight I'll finish teaching you." I smile and nod. As we walk our arms brush and all of a sudden I feel light headed. "Hey there you guys are." Zeke says. "Hey Tris did you run into Peter again?" Christina asks. "No why?" I can tell she tenses up at his name. "Oh, we saw him walking towards the parking area." She nods and takes a seat next to Uriah. "Now I'm going to have to wash these clothes like 3 times." Uriah complains. "Trust me it'll take more than that." Christina laughs. Uri's eyes go big. We all laugh harder. "Hey! There is a party at the ranch down the road on Saturday, y'all should come." Christina yells excitedly. "Sure."We all say in unison. Tris stays quiet the entire time. "Tris we can go shopping!" She exclaims. "I really would, but I have other things to do." She sighs. "Come on. When was the last time you got out?" She asks. "Oh, I don't know a few months." She rolls her eyes. "Months!" Will yells. "It's been 7. You need to get off of the ranch. You know you want too." Tris stands up. "Christina. I said no. Now leave it." She crosses her arms. "Whatever." Christina sighs. "I'll be at the truck." She stomps away. "Wait! Aren't you going to eat?" I ask. "Lost my appetite." She walks away shaking her head.

Tris' Pov:

I wait in the truck after I loaded up Poncho. I put on some music and begin to write.

_She walks to school with the lunch she packed__  
__Nobody knows what she's holding back__  
__Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday__  
__She hides the bruises with the linen and lace_

Scars, they mark me,  
My wrists, my thighs,  
My soul,

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask__  
__It's hard to see the pain behind the mask__  
__Bearing the burden of a secret storm__  
__Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

Am I a freak?  
Am I weird?  
Am I gross?

___Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone__  
__In a world that she can't rise above__  
__But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place__  
__Where she's loved concrete angel_

I cover my wrists,  
My thighs, but I can't cover  
My soul

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night__  
__The neighbors hear but they turn out the light__  
__A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate__  
__When morning comes it will be too late_

Names plastered across me,  
Skank, Emo, Fatty,  
Freak

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone__  
__In a world that she can't rise above__  
__But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place__  
__Where she's loved concrete angel_

My smile, it doesn't reach my eyes,  
I walk through halls of laughter,  
I keep my head down.

_A statue stands in a shaded place__  
__An angel girl with an upturned face__  
__A name is written on a polished rock__  
__A broken heart that the world forgot_

Scars cover my mind,  
My heart, My soul,  
Me.

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone__  
__In a world that she can't rise above__  
__But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place__  
__Where she's loved concrete angel_

I hear a tap at the window and I unlock the doors and drive to my house in silence.

**THANKS FOR READING. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I FELT BAD FOR HOW SHORT THE LAST CHAPTER WAS OS I DID THIS. THIS IS MORE FLASHBACKS INTO FOUR AND TRIS' LIVES.**

Disclaimer: I do not own any songs or Divergent. I do however own the poems.

Tris' Pov:

_Flashback: 3 years ago._

_It was 1 month after my 14__th__ birthday. I had been at school when all the tormenting started. "Look, she is so quiet and weird." Peter laughed as did the rest of the hall. "Shut it Peter." I say. I try to walk past but the captain of the Volley ball team Molly shoved me. My books went everywhere. "Peter go pick on someone your own size." That voice. I know that voice. Caleb. "Whatever. Bye Stiff." Caleb knelt beside me and collected my books. "You okay?" He asks pulling me into his embrace. I nod and thank him. "Okay get to class." He playfully shoves me towards math._

_I skipped my last three classes after much more tormenting. I walk into my bathroom and take the razor._

I hide the pain,  
Behind Shadowed eyes,  
My tears dry.

_I place the razor on my flesh thinking over my decision._

The razor cuts into pale skin.  
Lines form,  
Permanent scars.

_One cut, two cuts, three cuts, four! The blood drips. I cry not from pain. No. But the emotion of how good it feels. I've never felt so good. Maybe I would if I wasn't tormented._

My heart shatters,  
Pieces lost in the abyss,  
Never to be found.

_The razor falls; I shakily take the white towel and press it to my pale flesh. The towel stains red. I wrap my arm and sit down._

_The next week it only gets worse. "Lose the pounds, Beatrice." Peter says. "Yea, that's why you don't have a boyfriend." I feel overwhelmed. I run, fast. I run to the bathroom. I lift my shirt and pinch the skin on my hip. Sure enough, I pinch fat. That month I ate a total of 1 bread and 10 waters that is all._

Tobias' Pov:

_My back aches. I can't take it anymore. "Please I cry." It only makes it worse. The belt buckle cuts into my flesh. "You poor excuse for a son!" He shouts. I fight back the tears and urge to vomit. Finally the beatings stop. I drag myself up into my bathroom and tend to my wounds. I'm pale, too pale. My eyes are watery, my back is scarred. The cold water connects with my back, stinging at first, but soon it feels amazing._

_I couldn't tell anyone. I wanted to, but couldn't. They would all look at me like a kicked puppy. I look strong, I seem strong, but inside I'm broken, stripped bare. I hate showing emotions; I also know it's not good to keep them bottled up. Who would look at me after I tell them this and still see the same person I was before?_

Tris' Pov:

_I thought I was getting better. I ate more every day, but when I looked in the mirror I still saw my thighs jiggle, my face was to round, and I had extra skin around my stomach. 'Was I ever going to be perfect? Was it possible for someone like me to be perfect?' I used to wear baggy clothing to hide my fat and the scars. I am nowhere near perfect._

**I know more of a somber chapter but I hope you enjoyed it was kind of a spur of the moment thing. Let me know if you like it. Review.**_  
__  
___


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay hopefully this is longer. Sorry it's a bit late I had softball practice.**

Disclaimer: I do not own any songs or Divergent.

Tris' Pov:

Sometimes I wish I could just disappear, especially tonight. "Beatrice!" My fath-Andrew yells. "Coming." I walk down the stairs to see him standing with a belt in his hands. "You got second!" He yells. I nod slowly and I feel the clasp of the belt connect with my skin. "It's for your own good Beatrice." He whispers and the hits just keep on coming, opening up new and old wounds. "You're ugly-hit-You'll never get a boyfriend-hit-I hate you-hit-it's your fault they're gone." My body shakes from the pain and I wish I would just fall unconscious already. I don't. He stops after he passes out from sheer exhaustion. I wait a few minutes until I get up and walk-crawl- to my bathroom.

_She loved him like he was the last man on earth  
Gave him everything she ever had  
He'd break her spirit down, then come lovin' up on her  
Give a little, then take it back_

I hop into the shower and the heat stings my bare back. My mouth turns dry. This is one of my worst beatings. I don't understand why. I mean I did get second, but it could've been worse.

_She'd tell him about her dreams, he'd just shoot 'em down  
Lord he loved to make her cry  
You're crazy for believin', you'll ever leave the ground  
He said only angels know how to fly_

I let the water cascade over my body as I rest my forehead against the cold wall.

_And with a broken wing she still sings  
She keeps an eye on the sky  
With a broken wing she carries her dreams  
Man you ought to see her fly_

Did I really kill Caleb? Did mom leave because of me? Why did it happen?

_One Sunday morning she didn't go to church  
He wondered why she didn't leave  
He went up to the bedroom, found a note by the window  
With the curtains blowin' in the breeze_

I get out of the shower, dry off, dress my wounds and lay down on my stomach.

_And with a broken wing she still sings  
She keeps an eye on the sky  
With a broken wing she carries her dreams  
Man you ought to see her fly_

I wake up to people talking outside of my door and a light knock. I put on my sleep shorts, and an oversized long sleeve shirt. "Yes?" I see Zeke, Uriah, Christina, Tobias, and Will standing there looking at me. "We are gonna go into the city. You want to come?" Tobias asks. "Yea let me change." They nod and I close my door throwing on a white spaghetti strap sundress with brown flowers at the end, I lightly curl my hair, apply natural make up, and the best part my brown boots. As I'm about to walk out I remember my beating and grab a brown sweater.

Tobias' Pov_  
_

We all sit in the living room waiting for Tris to come down. We'd only been waiting for 5-8 minutes when she came down in a beautiful dress and cowboy boots. Christina chuckled. "Why couldn't you wear normal shoes?" She asks and all of us boys laugh. "Because, I hate other shoes, they feel… weird." She makes a face of disgust and we laugh. "Beatrice." We all turn around to see her father standing there. "Yes?" She asks timidly. "Where are you going?... Dressed like…_that?" _He asks pointing to her. "Oh, well, we are going to Mrs. Downy to pay our respects, she just lost one of her calves." She bites her cheek.

"Mhmm, be back by 6." She nods. "Why did you just lie?" Christina asks. "Do you want me to go or not?" She snaps. Chris holds her hands up in surrender. We get into Chris' truck and start driving. A song comes on and they both squeal and turn it up:

_Gonna drive like hell through your neighborhood  
Park this Silverado on your front lawn  
Crank up a little Hank, sit on the hood and drink  
I'm about to get my pissed off on_

_I'm gonna aim my headlights into your bedroom windows  
Throw empty beer cans at both of your shadows  
I didn't come here to start a fight, but I'm up for anything tonight  
You know you broke the wrong heart baby, and drove me redneck crazy_

_Wish I knew how long it's been going on  
How long you've been getting some on the side  
Nah, he can't amount to much, by the look of that little truck  
Well he wont be getting any sleep tonight_

_I'm gonna aim my headlights into your bedroom windows  
Throw empty beer cans at both of your shadows  
I didn't come here to start a fight, but I'm up for anything tonight  
You know you broke the wrong heart baby, and drove me redneck crazy  
Redneck crazy_

_Did you think I'd wish you both the best, endless love and happiness  
You know that's just not, the kind of man I am  
I'm the kind that shows up at your house at 3 AM_

_I'm gonna aim my headlights into your bedroom windows  
Throw empty beer cans at both of your shadows  
I didn't come here to start a fight, but I'm up for anything tonight  
You gone and broke the wrong heart baby, and drove me redneck crazy  
You drove me redneck crazy, oh yeah yeah_

"I love that song!" Chris squeals. "He is really hot too." She grins. We pull into the city and stop at the mall. Uriah jumps out yelling. "Air! Sweet, sweet fresh air!" We all laugh at his over-dramatic-ness. "Okay let's go shopping." We all groan as Chris jumps up and down. "Okay first, we need to get Tris new shoes." We all laugh and follow them into Famous Footwear. We sit waiting. "Ugh, I hate city shoes!" Tris groans throwing her hands up. "Please just try them on." Chris pleads. "Fine" Tris gives in. She puts on a pair of vans and stands up. "Now walk." Chris commands. We all burst out laughing as Tris clomps her feet around. She shoots us a death glare, but smiles. "God, walk normal." She begins walking but still her feet clomp down. "I told you, I hate city shoes!" She laughs as she looks in the mirror.

"Okay lets get you some sand-" She is cut off by Tris. "If you say sandals, or flip-flops I'll kill you right here right now. These-whatever these are- I could live with, but you put me in those." She points to the rack of sandals. "Those will not do. I can't walk in hay or the horse pin with those on." We all giggle. "God, why can't you be a girly girl for 10 minutes?" Chris begs. "Nope." She says popping the 'p'. We finally leave the store with a pair of flats for Chris and-what a surprise-new cowboy boots for Tris.

"I can't wait to wear these." Tris exclaims. As we sit in the food court a woman with brown hair and grayish eyes walk up to us. "Beatrice?" Tris turns and her eyes go wide. "Mom…"

_**Hope y'all liked. Sorry I know it's not long but I have to clean the kitchen and then I have swim practice at 5am, then church, then softball pre-game practice, then I'm going to the batting cages. So busy day means I need sleep. Please Please Review.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey y'all new chapter, thanks everyone for the reviews. My swim practice went well, I'm extremely sore, and then softball, so I'm sorry if this chapter is not as good as the other. Same disclaimer as before.**

_Recap:_

_As we sit in the food court a woman with brown hair and grayish eyes walk up to us. "Beatrice?" Tris turns and her eyes go wide. "Mom…"_

Tris' Pov:

I'm shocked I don't know how to react. All of these months she's be gone, all of the anger finally hit me. "What do you want?!" I snap. "H-How are you?" She asks. _Is she serious? _"How am I?! Let's see my brother was killed, I was injured, and my dad is a wreck and drinks, oh yea… MY MOM LEFT ME WHEN I NEEDED HER MOST!" I shout. My friends sit there with shocked expressions. "You know why I left." Natalie pleaded. "No you left because you're a coward, because you couldn't stand to look at me knowing I lived while Caleb died, because it's my fault and you didn't want to be known as my mother." I say and even as I say it I feel a bit guilty. "Beatrice, that is not true and you know it."

I let out a bitter laugh and roll my eyes. "Over these past 6 months you've been gone, we got a new horse, Caleb. I got second at the rodeo, I have friends, and I'm turning out to be not as useless as you and Andrew think I am." I am shocked I said that. I basically just said 'Hey my father abuses me, and my mom left because of it!' "I never thought you were useless." She places her hands over her heart dramatically.

"Oh please. Just-I don't want to see you-ever again." I turn around and look at everyone's shocked expressions. "Beatrice, I love you." She sounds on the verge of tears. "Really!? If you loved me you wouldn't have left. You wouldn't have left _me_." I say as a tear runs down my cheek. "Let's go Tris." Zeke wraps his arm around my shoulder and walks out of the food area. "I'm sorry guys." I say wiping the tears away. "It's fine. Now where do you want to shop?" Chris asks. I laugh and lean into Zeke. "Oh, let's go into the sports center." Uriah takes off.

We walk into the store and I am pulled with Tobias over to the football section. "Ugh, men and football." I smile teasingly at him. "Ugh country girls and horses." He mocks my tone and we both laugh. "Do you really not like football?" He asks me. "It's not that I don't like it, buuuut it's just like 'who wants to watch a bunch of men in tights, chasing each other for a stupid ball that is shaped weird?" I throw my hands up. "Oh please." He says. "And it's dangerous." I say. He raises an eyebrow then says, "Oh football is dangerous, but racing towards a stationary object at breakneck speed, isn't?" I think about it for a second. "Okay, but it's so boring to watch." He grins down at me.

"Okay, it is boring to watch on TV, so I'm going to take you to a live football game, since you took me to a live rodeo, which I might add was freaking awesome." I smile at him and her smiles back. I get lost in his deep blue oceany eyes. For a moment we lean in until a voice clears their throat. I turn to see who it is. "Sorry." I mutter to the sales clerk. We walk out of the store to see the others waiting for us. "What took you so long?" Uriah asks? "We-" We are cut off by Chris yelling. "Omg! Omg! You guys are dating!" We raise an eyebrow at her. "You're holding hands!" We both look down at our hands and quickly pull them to our sides blushing. "Oh, Uhm." I can't think of any words so I look at Tobias.

Tobias' Pov:

_Omg we were holding hands and we didn't even know it. _She looks at me for some kind of answer. "Uh…" I can't think of anything until I look deep into her beautiful majestic eyes and I feel myself leaning in. My lips meet something so soft and sweet and it tastes like caramel apples. I feel her lips moving in sync with mine. It's slow and passionate, but we don't get carried away.

Once we part, I look into her eyes and lift her chin with my index finger to give her another peck on the lips. "Uhm, Tris will you go out with me?" I ask nervously. She goes wide eyes. "Yes." She says. I smile and pick her up spinning her around. "We totally did that backwards." She whispers in my ear her lips brushing my ear. I hear her giggle and my knees go weak. "Omg! I like totally have to do your hair and make-up." Chris yells. "I'm good Chris, but I'll let you help me pick my clothes." Tris reasons. "Okay." She seems satisfied.

I take her small smooth hand in my rough callused one and interlock our fingers. She looks up and grins at me. I kiss her temple. She leans her head against my arm and laughs at Uriah doing something stupid. "Okay we better head out." Chris says. We all agree. "I can ask my father to let y'all stay the night." We nod and Tris takes out her phone. "Hey father, we went to the city, sorry I didn't tell you, I understand, oh, I was calling to ask if my friends could stay over?" She waits for a response. "Yes, I understand. Thank you."

"He said you guys can." I gave her a kiss and we walked back to the truck and drove home.

**Sorry not my best chapter but I have to get to my youth program. Review please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay first off I would like to give: ilovedivergent02 and anyaandsolomon98 : a shout-out for your great reviews. You guys are what keep me going I don't care about the reviewer who said I know nothing about horse, because I do. I thought it would be nice to put a circle around the horses' eye, this is a FANFICTION. Hint the last word: FICTION. And if you don't like how I am writing my story then leave. Okay there is my little rant. Sorry if this chapter is short, I have a military thing after school. ROTC **

Tris' Pov:

We pull into the ranch and I am immediately am filled with fear and regret. "Okay we are going to stay in the barn-" I am cut off by Uriah who says, "A barn!" I smile and nod. "Yes. It is in the back. Don't worry you guys can take the mattresses." They nod. "I'm going to go tell my father we are here." I glance over my shoulder as I walk into the house and I am overcome by the smell of alcohol. "Father?" I call out. I hear a few grunting noises then he appears in front of me. "Beatrice." He says. "Where were you?" I shiver at the thought of what is going to come. "I-I went to the city." I stutter.

"Did I allow you to go into the city? Because if I did by all means tell me I did." His voice rises towards the end. "You didn't Father." I look towards my feet. "Oh, I didn't?" I nod and he lets out a small chuckle. I feel his rough hand collide with my smooth cheek. At first it's a dull sting then it grows into a throbbing sensation. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again." I beg. "You liar!" He shouts. He begins unbuckling his belt. "Turn over." He commands. I do as I'm told and I feel the stinging sensation of the belt cutting open new and old wounds.

I shut my eyes as tears fall; I scrunch up my shirt tightly in my fists, and allow the pain to radiate throughout my body. "Go." He points towards the stairs. I get up and as fast as I can rush up the stairs. I clean up my body and head out to the barn. As I walk into the barn I see Chris talking to Spirit, Uriah trying to mimic Caleb, Zeke laughing, and Tobias waiting for me. "Hey." I say weakly. "So what happened? You get grounded or something?" Zeke asks. I shrug and say, "Something like that."

Tobias' Pov:

As Tris walks into the barn I notice she has a pained expression. I immediately recognize how she walks slowly, trying to keep the pain at bay. She gives me a small smile that I return. I place my hand on her lower waist and feel her tense. "What's wrong?" I whisper my lips touching her earlobe. "Uhm… It's nothing. I'll tell you later." I don't believe it's nothing, but I accept her telling me later.

We walk into the barn/shed thingy she has that is on the side connected to the barn area. "Okay y'all will sleep on these mattresses." She pulls out three blow up mattresses. "Where are you sleeping?" I ask. She shrugs. "You should totally sleep on the mattress with Tobias." Chris explains. She looks hesitant at first but then nods.

We talk for a while, but soon Tris drifts off to sleep on my chest. I smile to myself. I fall into a deep slumber by the sounds of Tris' breathing. Early in the morning I wake up to someone getting up. A slight shiver runs through me as I realize Tris go up. I decide to give her a few minutes before I follow her. Once I hear stiffing I walk faster. I find Tris in the last stall with the horse named Spirit marked above.

"Tris?" I say in a whisper as to not scare her. "Tobias?" She asks weakly. "What's wrong?" I sit down in the hay and scoop her into my lap kissing her forehead. "H-He-Me-M-My-He hits me…"

**Okay so really short. Sorry. I have to go to my meeting right now. Sorry about my rant, but I can't stand it when people say I know nothing about horses. Ugh okay calm down or I'm going to go onto another rant. Anyways, I promise next chapter will be way longer. REVIEW NICE POSITIVE REVIEWS.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey y'all, I have finally come up with a schedule. I know it took me sometime, but I had to rearrange it for my swim, barrel racing, and softball, and obviously school. So I will be updating Wednesday. Thanks.**

Tobias' Pov:

She sobs into my chest as she says, "H-He hit me." I feel her ball my shirt into her fists. "Shh, Tris it's okay to tell me. What happened?" I ask cautiously. "He took off his belt and-and" She doesn't finish she just sobs. "I'm sorry." She says weakly. "I've never been this weak before. I-I just couldn't hold it in anymore." She wipes her cheeks with the heel of her hands.

"Tris, look at me." She continues to look down. I sigh and hook my index finger under her chin forcing her to look at me. He beautiful bluish-grey eyes are now blood shot and encircled by darkness. "Tris you don't ever have to be sorry. Everyone has a moment of weakness." I say looking into her eyes. "you don't." I hear her mumble. I take a deep breath for what I'm about to do.

Tris' Pov:

Tobias stands up. _I knew it. I was too weak. Stupid, stupid, stupid. _He turns his back to me and lifts up his shirt. My eyes grow wide. I see multiple scars scattered across his back. "I-I" I can't get anything out of my mouth. I stand up and trace the scars on his shoulders and work my way to his lower back. "Tobias." I say. He turns around and so do I taking off my shirt. My wounds are still fresh and it hurts to take off the shirt, but he showed me his and I will feel more closure if he saw them.

"Tris, why didn't you tell me before?" He asks. "I don't know, I couldn't I guess. I thought that if you-or anybody-saw me weak you would pity me." I shrug. "Tris. I felt the same thing. I still feel that way." He says shifting his gaze behind my head. "W-What's that?" He asks pointing to the wooden wall. "Oh." I say. "My brother and I carved that when we were younger, a few years before he died." I say, tracing the engraving.

"How'd he die?" He asks. I take a deep breath.

_Flashback:  
"Bea! Hurry up." My brother yells. I run down the stairs as fast as I can. "Cal, could you drive please?" He smiles and nods. "Would you please just ask her out! I mean she obviously likes you." I say teasing him about Susan. "Oh yea? What about Robert?" I look at my hands as a blush creeps up my neck and cheeks. "We're just friends." I say. I see Caleb smirk._

_I look at him and smile. I see the truck coming towards us. The breaks are squealing, screaming to stop, begging to stop. "CALEB!" I yell. He looks at me and out the window. He throws himself over me in an effort to save my life. I feel the car roll over and over. The car skids to a stop on the passenger side. I groan loudly and I feel dead weight on my side. I look down and I'm horrified. _

"_Caleb? Caleb?" He doesn't answer. Tears are rolling down my face, not from the pain, but from fear of my brother dying protecting me. I hear shouts and sirens. "Help." I say weakly. "Ma'am calm down we're going to get you out of here okay?" I try to nod, but then I realize what he had said. "NO! You have to save him! Please." I cry. "Don't worry ma'am. What's your name?" I place my palm to my forehead. "Beatrice Elizabeth Prior. My brother Caleb Jonathon Prior. Please you have to save him." I can't hear anything. Black starts to cloud my vision. "Caleb…" Is the last thing I say before it all disappears._

_I wake up to a sickly sweet smell and bright white walls and lights. "Arrg." I groan. "Ah, Ms. Prior, you're awake." I nod slightly until it all comes flooding back to me. "Ca-Caleb?" I ask. I notice the nurse give me a look of pity. "I'm so sorry Beatrice. He didn't make it." I let the words sink in. "No. He should be alive." I start flailing my arms. "Beatrice calm down." I know that voice, such a sweet voice. Mom._

"_Your brother is a hero." I look at him questioningly. "When the truck was about to make contact, he swerved avoiding the sidewalk and coffee shot full of civilians, he also threw himself over you. Which saved your life." I feel tears running down my face. "Doctor? If he hadn't thrown himself at her would he have survived?" My father. "Yes. Probably would be in a serious condition, but would ultimately survive, however Beatrice wouldn't have." They nod and the doctor walks out. "Mom. Dad?" I ask my mother grabs my hand._

"_Do not call me that." He walks out. _What?_  
Flashback._

"Tris… I didn't know." He says taking me in his arms. "I try not to think about it too much." I reply.

**Hey so this story is only going to have a few more chapters **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey so this is my new chapter. Oh if you haven't already please check out my new FourTris story ****Stolen Innocence. ****Thanks. Hope you enjoy and review.**

Tris' Pov:

There it is. I feel the pity just being held in his arms. Pity. I hate the word, the way it sounds, and what it means. "Tris? You know I'll never look at you differently right?" He says. "I just-I don't want you to pity me." I say. I look up from his chest and I see the promise behind his eyes. "Tris, I promise you. I won't pity you." I smile and lay my head back down onto his chest. "How bad does your body hurt right now?" He asks. I think about it for minute before replying.

"7. On a scale of 1 to 10." I say. He looks at me and raises an eyebrow. "Don't worry. It's not the worst beating. I just have to sit still for a while before it will stop hurting so bad." I say. I feel him tense slightly at the beginning of my sentence. "Tris, you are so beautiful you know that right?" I look down at his compliment as heat rushes to my cheeks.

I feel him grab my chin and tilt my face up to his. "Why do you always look down when I compliment you?" He asks. "Why do you like me?" I avoid his question. "Because you are beautiful, caring, tough, smart, and most importantly brave." _Brave? Me? Really? _ I smile and I feel his warm lips against mine. I instinctively wrap my arms around his neck and tangle my fingers in his hair. The kiss wasn't rushed, it was passionate, but not to passionate. "Tris, we should get back to bed." He says after we break for air. I nod, but don't get up.

I feel him shift me so he is carrying me towards the bed. I feel sleep taking over me and I hear Tobias whisper, "Goodnight Tris."

**Okay so so sorry. This is really short I know. I'm running out of ideas, please review and give me ideas.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey thank you for your reviews and suggestion I really like these people:**

**Emily**

**Leolover484**

**Allycat187127**

**Thank you for your suggestions I am going to combine all three of your ideas.**

Tris' Pov:

My body stiffens as I feel arms wrapped around my waist. "Shhh… it's just me." I hear Tobias whispers into my hair. I relax immediately. I am about to close my eyes again when I realize I have to make Andrew breakfast. "Shoot." I say. "What's wrong?" I look back and see Tobias has sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I need to make Andrew breakfast." I lean in grab his cheek with my small hand and give him a chaste but firm kiss to the lips. As I turn to walk away one of his arms encircles my tiny waist. "Yell or scream if you need me." I lean back into him as he kisses the top of my forehead. "I will."

I walk into the house and hear Andrew talking. Assuming he is on the phone I begin to make oatmeal, his favorite. I turn to the sound of footsteps walking into the kitchen. I freeze when I see who it is. "Hello Beatrice. Have you see Tobias?" I stand there frozen. "Y-Yes I will go get him for you."

Tobias' Pov:

I watch as everyone begins to leave, once they are gone I clean up our mess and sit in the hay waiting and waiting. "Tobias?" I hear a weak voice. "Tris? Are you okay?" I start getting worried. "Your dad is looking for you." I stare at her confused. "He's in the kitchen I didn't know he was there." She said looking down.

I tilt her head to mine and kiss her soundly. "We face them together okay?" I say she looks hesitant at first, but nods. "Together." I say as I lace our hands together and kiss the top of hers. "Together." She whispers.

As we walk into the house my chest tightens. We release our hands. "Tobias." Marcus says. "Marcus." I never call him dad, or father. He doesn't deserve that title. "Well, we will be staying here for a few more weeks." My chest constricts more. "_We?_" No this can't happen. "Yes, we. The house is having new renovations done to it."

"Beatrice we will welcome Marcus into my home just as we have to Tobias." Andrew directs all of our attention to Tris. "Yes, I understand." Her voice trembles a bit but she quickly covers it up. "Good. Now take Marcus up to his room." He says. I don't want her to go alone so I offer to do it. "No. Tobias I need your help with something outside."

Tris' Pov:

I look over at Tobias as he exits the house with my father. "Right this way, Mr. Eaton." I say. He grabs my elbow, tightly. I can feel his nails digging into my flesh. "Please call me Marcus." He smiles coldly. He releases my arm and I grab one of his bags. "Marcus." I repeat.

"Okay, so this is the guest bathroom." I point down the hall. "Okay. Thank you Beatrice." I nod and open a door. "And this will be your room." I say stepping inside and setting his bag down on the bed. "Where is your room? Just in case I need to wake you for something." I don't want to tell him, but he'd figure it out anyways.

"Two doors on your left will be my room. Please if you need anything don't be afraid to get me." As I walk past him he grips my waist pulling me towards him. "You have grown so much, since the last time I saw you." He says. It sends a shudder throughout my body. "You have definitely filled out for the better." His lips touch my ear. "I should get downstairs and begin preparing lunch." I say he squeezes my hip on last time and lets me leave.

Tobias' Pov:

I walk inside after pulling some weeds from the yard and see Tris in the kitchen making lunch. I walk over and lean on the counter next to her. "Hey." She flinches away from my voice. "Oh. Hey." She sounds relieved. "Hey. Are you okay?" She glances at me, then back at the sandwich. "I'm…fine" She says more to herself than me. I'm about to argue with her when Andrew and Marcus walk in. "Your daughter turned out to be a beautiful woman, Andrew." I hear Marcus say.

"I don't see it." He states plainly. I feel anger boil inside of me. _How can no one see her true beauty? Her beautiful blue-grey eyes could make anyone smile. Her perfect smile, her perfect laugh, her perfect nose, her perfect figure, her perfect dull blonde hair, she's perfect. _"Tobias, why don't you set the table." Marcus says.

I look over at Tris one last time then nod. As I make my way to the table I see Marcus in the kitchen talking to Tris. She shifts uncomfortably as he touches her shoulder.

Tris' Pov:

We get through lunch and dinner with little to no incident. I quickly check the hallway before I stand on my tippy toes and give Tobias a chaste kiss. "Night Tris." He says. "Night Toby." I wink. I walk down the hall closing my door. That night I fall into a deep sleep. I hear my door open and I look at my alarm clock 2:34.

I close my eyes again thinking it's just my imagination. I feel something rough, and calloused over my mouth. I begin to breathe rapidly and heavily. I force my eyes open and see a figure straddling my waist. They moved just enough so the moonlight catches their face.

Marcus.

**Hey sorry I didn't post yesterday I fell and hurt my knee and was in the hospital then I had problems with my asthma. Please, Please review **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them. **

_Previously on Power Of A Woman:_

_I close my eyes again thinking it's just my imagination. I feel something rough, and calloused over my mouth. I begin to breathe rapidly and heavily. I force my eyes open and see a figure straddling my waist. They moved just enough so the moonlight catches their face._

_Marcus.~_

Tris' Pov:

No. Marcus can't be here right now. No. It's my imagination. "Hello Beatrice." His menacing voice fills my ears. I begin to squirm under his tight grip. I only make matters worse. His free hand grabs both of my wrists and pins them above my head. I keep the tears at bay. _He won't see me cry. He won't. I won't show him he's having an effect on me. _I say to myself.

"You have become a beautiful young girl, you know that right?" I don't answer. His hand is still covering my mouth so I'm forced to breathe heavily through my nose. He puts all of his weight on top of my hips so I can barley move anymore. I begin to thrash and kick my feet. "Shhh." He taunts. I bite his hand, _hard. _I feel his blood run down my chin. I let out a strangled sob. As I do his fist connects with my stomach, then jaw.

Suddenly his weight is gone.

Tobias' Pov:

I begin to have a nightmare of Marcus beating me with the belt. I open my eyes as sweat trickles down the back of my neck. I shake my head and get up throwing a pair of sweats on over my boxers. I slowly open my door and walk downstairs and get a quick drink of water.

As I'm walking to my room I notice Marcus' door is opened. Shrugging I walk back to my room. As I walk past Tris' room I hear a strangled cry. I open the door slightly. What I see horrifies me. Marcus is on top of Tris. His fist connects with her stomach then her jaw. I don't think I just act.

I pull him off of her. I see shock written all over his face. I punch him in the nose and hear a sickening crack. "Get out. Leave her alone." I spit each word out so he gets my point. He glares at me but leaves. I hear muffled crying. I turn and see Tris sitting in the corner of her bed curled up in a ball. "Tris." I say/whisper. She looks up and the full moon is enough light for me to see her damp cheeks. "I'm so sorry." I say.

"I-" She starts but the rest of her words come out as sobs. I pull her tightly against my chest smoothing out her hair. "Will-Will you stay here?" Her sobs have become soft hiccups. "Of course." I say. I lie on my back and pull her tightly to my side, sliding an arm around her. "You're safe now. I won't let him touch you again." I whisper into her hair. Soon her uneven breaths even out and she falls asleep.

**Hey guys sorry it is so short, but I have a marine bio project due and its worth 300 points so I have to get working. Also I am feeling better thank you to all of you who asked how I was doing. It was only a minor asthma attack. I was at my softball game and forgot to bring it so I had to call my mom and ask her to bring it. Anyways thanks again. Also please leave me more ideas or suggestions.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys so last chapter. I know sorry hope you like.**

Tris' Pov:

I walk into the kitchen and see Tobias standing there deep in thought. "Hey." I say rather weakly. "Hey." His eyes never move from the place on the wall. "Penny for your thoughts?" I says smiling. "We should run." I look at him dumbfounded. "Run?" I question.

"You know get away from here. Be free. Haven't you always wondered what's beyond this life? The life of betrayal and despair, the life of feeling so… weak, so _abused." _I ponder his speech for a moment. "Yeah that'd be nice." He turns around quickly. "Then let us go. We'll travel together into the world of the unknown. Join me." He holds out his hand almost pleading for me to join him.

"Okay." I take his hand and he pulls me in for a quick kiss. "Thank you." He says rather breathlessly. We just take off out the door running to my truck. We begins driving and I look out the window as I think about the future. Whether we will last, if we'll really be free. I won't know but I do know this is right where I want to be.

**So that's the end of this story. I hope you guys don't want to kill me.**


End file.
